


Taking Up The Grey

by theharellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharellan/pseuds/theharellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of short drabbles about Carver's time with the Grey Wardens from Awakenings (minus Anders and Justice, of obvious reasons). Set post-Act 2, Grey Warden Carver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Up The Grey

Carver once thought the crew his sister pulled around Kirkwall could be considered ‘motley.’ Oh, how naive he had been. He was impressed that they let the hairy pustule they called “Oghren” out in public. Maybe after defeating the Blight someone thought they needed to bring down their image, lower expectations.

Which explained why he was taking commands from a Howe.

"I thought Ferelden kicked the last of you lot out of the Blight," he said. "Isn’t the Warden-Commander afraid that you’ll retake Amaranthine? In your family’s name?"

"No."

He waited for Nathaniel to continue, but he seemed to be finished. “Is that it?”

"No, but it is all you shall get. I swore to hold no lands nor titles when I became a Warden, I have no inclination to break said vows. You can fight being a Warden, young Hawke, or you can embrace it, and accept that it will make you a better man. The choice is yours."

Carver’s lips drew together, and he fell silent. It was the first time anyone had ever called him ‘Hawke.’

—-

"What sort of name is ‘Carver’ anyway?" the dwarf asked. Even though he was walking several feet to Carver’s left the mere sound of his voice reeked of spirits.

"I could ask you the same question. ‘Oghren’ sounds like someone thought of your name by burping it."

"Heh heh, good one. I’m not joking, though. I like the name Carver. Sounds like a… a killer’s name. A good beserker name."

Carver’s lip curled, wondering if he could request a name change. “I was named after a Templar, if you must know.”

"Killer, Templar. Same thing, isn’t it? Least it is if you listen the mages’ take on it."

To his surprise, Carver laughed. “You never happened to meet a Warden named Anders, did you?”

"Yep, I did. Why d’you ask?"

He shook his head, still chuckling to himself. “Just curious, that’s all.”

—-

"I’ve never seen a female dwarf before."

Her eyes rolled upwards. “Really? That’s how you’re beginning this conversation?”

"Well, I sort of expected you to have a beard," he said. With his hands he pulled at an imaginary beard, to demonstrate. "You’re cuter than I imagined."

When she smiled he thought it had worked. “Flattery won’t save you. Watch your back, Carver.” Without so much as twitching a muscle her smile went from friendly to frightening, a mischievous glimmer twinkled in her eye.

He felt a shiver go down his spine. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

"It means keep your possessions close," Oghren grunted from a few feet behind him. "And your smallclothes, too."

—-

She had the look of a Dalish elf, but not the demeanor Carver had come to associate with them. The ones outside of Kirkwall hadn’t exactly been friendly, but compared to them Velanna was positively venomous.

"You can stop staring at me. I have eyes, you know. I can see you doing it," Velanna grumbled, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I was just wondering… those tattoos, you are Dalish, aren’t you?"

"A fine observation. Next you’ll be pointing out how my staff must mean I’m a mage." She looked at him now, she had a gaze that might even stop his sister in her tracks.

"No, I was just wondering. I knew a Dalish elf. Her name was Merrill, do you know her?"

Her lip twitched downwards. “No. Do you know the Queen of Ferelden?”

"I— what? No, I—"

"Good. Now, if you’re done asking stupid questions, we have some Darkspawn to slay."

**Author's Note:**

> May be added to if I have inspiration for another set of these.


End file.
